Chuva
by x.Yuu.x
Summary: Como América e Inglaterra conseguiram superar o passado? Presente de aniversário para Koorime!


Certas verdades não podiam ser traduzidas em palavras. Muito menos quando seu interlocutor não tem vontade de ouvi-las, seja por qual for seu motivo.

Assim que América notou que seu colonizador não se contentava somente em escolher suas roupas, como a criticar seus trajes e seu estilo de vida, aquela tênue linha que separava seu respeito da sua vontade se rompeu. E, por mais de uma vez, tentou fazer o mais velho notar que ele estava longe de ser um garotinho indefeso e que não poderia se defender.

Muito pelo contrário: A cada década que se passava, América conseguia mais poder... E, como sua natureza era livre, tão desprovida de regras quanto uma águia, aquela situação não poderia durar por muito tempo.  
Sua vontade estava acima do bom senso.

E, durante aqueles minutos debaixo da chuva, ao ver o desespero e a decepção do britânico, quase recuou. Todavia, estava certo de que a situação de ambos apenas pioraria se estivesse disposto a permanecer como colônia eternamente...  
_"Não havia nada que eu pudesse ter dito..."_, pensou, ainda lembrando do sempre orgulhoso e sarcástico britânico ajoelhado e cujas lágrimas se misturaram a chuva e a lama.  
Tentou estender a mão para ele, mas fora repelido.  
Terminou por agachar-se ao seu lado e murmurou:  
- Você não notou... Mas eu cresci. Posso cuidar de mim mesmo...  
_"E também quero que tenha uma vida, a mesma que sei que negligencia sempre que vem me ver..."_  
Não tinha jeito. Para América, nada era discreto. Não poderia simplesmente ter resolvido tudo em um acordo. E, por mais que doesse magoar Inglaterra, ele não queria se tornar mais um fardo.  
E, enquanto perdia-se nessas reminiscências, curiosamente, começara a chover.  
_"... Eu nunca contei... Mas a chuva daquele dia não lavou somente as suas lágrimas... Você me via somente como uma colônia como tantas outras... Jamais entenderia que eu precisava te afastar para que pudesse me ver como eu queria, pois... Você sempre soube o que eu era, mas não quem"._  
- Será que um dia você irá me perdoar, Inglaterra...?  
Perguntou ao vazio, pois sua casa ficava completamente fazia sem as exigências e reclamações do mais velho.  
_"...Eu queria ser seu hero, mas você é que me salvou de ter cometido um erro imperdoável..."_  
Respirou fundo, arrumando os óculos e tornou a camuflar seus sentimentos com um sorriso fútil. Ainda se lembrava da expressão dos olhos esmeraldas, no entanto, havia algo mais...  
... Inglaterra não se dera conta, mas América não era seu "irmãozinho".  
Era alguém que escolheu a medida mais drástica para poder se afastar e ter tempo para conquistá-lo de outra forma...  
Anos se passaram desde então.  
O assunto tornou-se um tabu entre ambos. Simplesmente, não era mencionado e o americano não sabia se deveria ou não se desculpar. Sabia que havia traído toda a confiança do britânico, mas...

- Ei idiota. Até quando pretende ficar aí?  
A característica voz irritada tirou-o dos devaneios. Até então, ele não se dera conta que estava sentado na calçada debaixo da chuva... Até um guarda-chuva cobri-lo e afastar os cabelos molhados para dar de cara com o europeu.  
- Inglaterra...? O que está fazendo aqui?  
- Vim me certificar que uma certa ex-colônia idiota não pegasse um resfriado, o que mais? – Foi a resposta irritada do menor, que não se importou em dividir o abrigo. – Vai ficar aí?  
- Não, eu só... – Fitou os olhos esverdeados e parecia que via o mesmo rapaz que o visitara algumas vezes por ano. Só que agora, o sorriso irônico trazia outras lembranças...  
-... Estava pensando no passado.  
- Tsc. Só você consegue ser estúpido o suficiente para ficar pensando no meio de uma tempestade. Vem, eu vou te levar para casa.- Estendeu a mão e, por alguns instantes, parecia que o passado e o presente haviam se fundido. Ambos sabiam que aquele velho gesto colocaria um ponto final naquele assunto, já que o britânico, sempre orgulhoso, estendia a mão num gesto de conciliação.  
Afinal, para que novas lembranças sejam construídas, às vezes, é necessário destruir as antigas.  
...E, ao contrário daquele fatídico dia, desta vez,a chuva foi somente uma testemunha silenciosa das lembranças que eles selaram.

[OFF: Espero não ter feito muito OOC. Confesso que não estou acostumada com o casal.  
Mas essa fanfic é um presente de aniversário para a minha UK: Parabéns, Koorime!]


End file.
